


Sanguis est anima vivens

by QrowBlaq



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowBlaq/pseuds/QrowBlaq
Summary: While looking into something for the Organization Alex has a run in with an old friend.  The investigation leads to a remote village in the depths of Romania where nothing is what it seems and old legends hold more truth than one might think. For blood is life.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Alex Wesker, Alex Wesker/O.C., Daniel Fabron/Alex Wesker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm beeps. Alex stirs in her large bed. Turns it off. Gets out of bed. Still a little dark outside. Her short hair a little messy from sleep. She opens the door. Goes into large living room of her apartment. Takes in the state of things. A vase with a plant knocked down, papers from the desk scattered. She scans around for the culprit. Finds her asleep in the cat bed by the large window. She opens one green eye to look at her owner.  
“Somebody had a busy night.” she strokes the tiny kittens head.  
It might not have been the best decision. But Gina had insisted.  
“You know, if you’re going to write that article about the animal shelter, it would look really good on us if you adopted something. I mean you don’t have to, but it would be a really nice gesture.”  
This particular kitten seemed to radiate an aura of elegance. But quickly proved to be mischievous as well. Walking around with the confidence of a lion and climbing up on her lap. There was a spark of something in those green eyes. She decided to adopt her. Lady de Winter. A fitting name. It was the breeder that named her. It was supposed to be a Russian Blue but the mother somehow got with a stray cat. The mixed breed kittens wouldn’t sell. She was the last of her brothers and sisters to get a home.  
Alex goes to clean up. Nothing was broken. She changes into her work out clothes. Drinks a glass of water. Runs on the treadmill for half an hour. Showers. The kitten was waiting outside the bathroom, meows. She seems fully awake now, leading the way to her bowl. Alex put’s some food in for her.. Goes to her room and dresses for the day. White suit, black t-shirt. Simple. Dries her hair. Makes sure it’s neat Sides shaved slightly. The rest reaching down to her neck. Slicks it back. She gets a cup of coffee. Sits at her desk, checks her emails. Still early.  
She decides to work on her book. It was an experiment. She had loved reading all her life. Trying to write something seemed like the next logical step. It was still just starting out. Strangely it was a fantasy. Almost fairytale like. A quiet little village surrounded by mountains and forest. She had described the daily life of the people. It was a medieval village. But she wasn’t sure where to take the story next. There had to be conflict, otherwise there was no story. She hadn’t named it either. The sound of a phone ringing interrupts her thoughts. She looks down at her smartphone. It’s quiet.  
She get’s up. Goes to the desk on the other side of the room. It’s in a niche, tucked away out of sight. An old black mobile sits on it.( Nokia 8110). She slides the cover down. Presses the button to answer. It has been a long time since it rang. Almost two months now.  
“Hello” she says.  
A familiar voice greets her on the other end. She can’t help but smile.  
“Are you coming back” she asks.  
“Alright. What do you need?”  
She walks over to her computer. Opens the top drawer on the desk. Pushes a secret button. A panel slides open. Behind it is another laptop. She takes it. Types in her id and password. Stars taking notes. Looking up documents.  
“I’ll let you know as soon I have something.” She says.  
The person on the other end hangs up. She picks up her regular phone. Calls Gina.  
“So I have an idea for the travel section.” She says. “ Yes, I’m aware that Christine is in charge of that. But really when was the last time we had anything interesting on there?”  
“I was thinking Europe. Not the top tourist spots, something more of the grid. Everybody’s been to Paris, or London. What about Romania. Hungary, the less known places.”  
“Great. Let me know once you have the tickets. Oh and could you look after Milady?.”  
The arrangement is done. She goes to pack her bags. Convincing Gina to send her to Europe was much easier than she thought. She takes the old phone, sends a message to 2. “Looking into something for 1. Need supplies sent to location.” A reply comes moments later. “Roger 3. Will notify when ready.”  
Milady looks at the cage then at Alex. Meows, questions. “Are you going to leave me too?”. She leans down to pet her.  
“It’s alright little one, this isn’t goodbye. It’s only for a while.”  
The kitten finally climbs in. Alex closes the door. The doorbell rings. She opens it. Gina is there with her tickets. Long dark brown hair, pleasant round face. Glasses that she constantly keeps pushing up. She hands her the cage with Milady.  
“ I want this thing ready as soon as possible.” She says.  
“Depends on how much time I’ve got to work with.”  
“Two weeks.”  
“That’s a little short don’t you think? “  
“You have to be here, to do the interview with the designer in two weeks. Remember?”  
“Right. Of course I do.”  
“You better make something amazing.”  
“Don’t worry. It will be.” 

She sends the message with the address of her hotel to 2. The flight leaves late in the evening. Twelve hours and she’ll be in Prague. She reads thought most of the flight. Takes a taxi to her hotel. Takes her camera and goes out. It’s fall. Not many tourists. It’s nice, quiet in the old town. She takes a few pictures of the buildings, the streets. Buys some flowers from a street vendor. She has been to Prague before. She always loved it here. There is one place she always visits when she’s here.  
She walks among the graves. Quiet, cloudy day. It’s empty. It’s a work day. She places the flowers on the grave. Spends a moment in silence. It had been her reason for visiting Prague the first time. It might seem silly to some. But not to her. She had loved the man’s work. Found comfort in his words. Someone she will never meet, because he died long before she was born. Somebody who seemed to know and understand her without ever knowing her. Kafka.  
As she leaves the graveyard the phone beeps with a message. “Package is ready for pick up.” Is from 2. The other phone is full of messages from Gina containing pictures of the cat. Alex smiles a little. The kitten looks absolutely ready to burn down the entire world. The lion like hat with mane over her head. A flower with plush petals in the other. “Please stop torturing my cat.” She texts.  
The pickup point is in a far side of town. She goes back to the hotel. Leaves her camera. Changes. Takes the bus. The building is rather run down. Warning signs on the fence outside. Long black coat helps her blend in with the darkness. She reaches into her pocket. Takes out the case and opens it. Inside are dark sunglasses. She puts them on. Night vision activates. No flashlight to give her away. In the far corner is a metal suitcase. The number 3 on it. She opens it. Makes sure everything is in order. Closes it. The code lock is something only she knows how to open. Places it into the regular suitcase she brought. Looks around to make sure no one is there. Takes of the glasses and goes back into the street.  
Alex doesn’t go back to the hotel. She books a room at a small hotel far from the centre. Uses a false id. Pays for it from one of her own accounts. Goes to her room. Locks the door. Opens the suitcase. There is a laptop inside. She places the USB into it. Logs in. everything is like on the one she has back home. There is a gun in there too. Ammunition. Small devices. A cellphone.  
She opens the website. Most of it is not in English. She looks at the pictures. It could all be a hoax. But the dark web is not often a place for hoaxes. There is no contact info. “Need a translation.” She texts to 2. From what she can tell the languages used are Czech, French which she can read some off, Romanian and Hungarian. An email notification pop up on the computer. She reads thought it. The website is indeed advertising for bioweapons. But the images look like poorly made taxidermy. They don’t look real. And what they depict doesn’t look like any actual bioweapon. But she can’t dismiss it just yet. She needs to know who is behind this.  
One phrase stands out. It is different in every translation. Completely different. She finds the translation for the Czech one. “Leave your message at the place where death meets god.” She wonders. There is no contact info given. This has to be a way to contact them. They are being cryptic about this. If this whole thing is a hoax, why the secrecy? There was another phrase. Latin. Sanguis est anima vivens. Blood is life.  
In the morning she takes the train the out of Prague. There is one place that comes to mind. Where death and god meet. She gazes at the church. An eerie building. Gothic on the outside. But on the inside- a grave. The altar and décor made from human bones. A bone chandelier. Death is mere decoration to this house of god.  
She looks around. A couple more people here. Tourists most likely. She wonders if this was the place. Where else it could be? Nothing related to blood. Just bone. Skulls staring at her from all sides. Death doesn’t scare her. Down in the basement. One skull stands out. It can’t be real. Must be a joke. Somebody glued fangs to it. But it looks real. The skull at least is. The teeth? She wonders. Reaches out to touch it. It lifts up. There is space under it. One could place something. She wonders. Blood is life. She takes a piece of paper. Writes the phone number on it. The one from the suitcase. Places it under the skull. It seems stupid. An impractical way of doing things. Maybe it is just a hoax.  
A man bumps into her on the narrow stairs. She looks at him but he bows his head. Hides his face. Doesn’t look like a tourist. She lingers waits. He soon leaves. She goes back. Checks. The note is gone. She goes back to the hotel. Waits. Works on the article for Gina. Leaves the room for lunch. Still nothing. She only has another two days in Prague. Romania is up next.  
She is back at her room when the black phone rings. She picks up.  
“I’m in Europe right now. “  
“Yes, I’m looking into it. Writing a travel article for the magazine. “  
“So far nothing. I can tell if it’s real. I’m waiting for them to contact me. But so far nothing. I’m going to Romania in two days. I will try again there. It that doesn’t work then it’s probably a fake.”  
“Alright. I will. “  
She hears a beep. It’s coming from the suitcase. There is a message. It contains an address. She searches it. It’s in Romania, Bucharest. She wonders if they know that, that is where she will be going next. Did they do a background check on her? Or was this just a coincidence. There is no date. She decides to spend the remaining two days going around Prague and close by locations. Work on the article. Takes the suitcase back to the drop of point. “Ready for transfer.” She texts. She can’t take it on the plane. It will cause questions. Especially the gun. Somebody from the organization will take it. Send it to her next location. They can access all the data in case something happened. The computer, the phone. Everything is being recorded, monitored, and tracked.  
The plane lands in Bucharest. She goes to her hotel. Checks in. Waits for the message. Decides to gather information about the location. It is in some remote area of town. Shady, lots of warehouses, by the river. Possibility that there are actual goods being transported to this location. Too good to ignore it. The supplies haven’t arrived yet. But curiosity gets the best the best of her. She takes a taxi. Walks around looking at the warehouses. It’s getting dark. She puts on the glasses. Thermal detection picks up movement. Somebody is here. She hides behind the brick building. A person is walking towards one of the warehouses. While during the day there was almost no activity at night things seem be getting livelier.  
She follows them. Not sure if it will lead anywhere. There is a boat on the river. The person goes to unload something from it. No traces of anything alive. She leaves. Decides to go back. Look around another part. Somebody blocks her way.  
“Well, what do we have here?”  
There are two men. Alex recognizes one of them. He was there in the church. He bumped into her. The other one is tall, muscular and big. She doesn’t have her gun. Realizes she should have waited for the supplies to get here.  
“Sorry. I was just looking around. Got a little lost.” She tries.  
The two men give each other looks. Laugh.  
“Did you hear that? She says she’s lost.”  
“We don’t appreciate people snooping around. Especially journalists.” The bigger of the two grabs her.  
Alex doesn’t struggle. He holds her arms behind her back.  
“What should we do? Toss her in the river?” He asks  
“Take to the Frenchman. He’ll know what to do.” Says the other.  
Alex feels a gun at her back.  
“No funny business or you’ll be sleeping with the fishes.”  
She adjust the glasses, raises her hands in the air. Visual transmission on.  
“Alright. No need for this.”  
The man in the front also takes out a gun. The other one begins touching her.  
“Hey, do you mind? “  
“Keep quiet.” The darkly dressed man points the gun at her face.  
“I don’t have any weapons” she says.  
The bulky one takes her id from pocket. It’s a fake. She is hopping they don’t notice. The darkly dressed man looks at it. Laughs. They start walking again. The feed is still going. She is hopping that someone in the Organization is going to pick up on this. If the worst case scenario happens, someone else will be able to take over for her.  
They walk a good twenty, maybe thirty minutes. A large concrete building. Above the water so a ship could sail right in. there are people there. There are crates. Workers too. No ship. It has either left or not yet arrived. She cant tell. There is a man with a long brown coat. He seems to be supervising the workers.  
“Hey, boss we found someone snooping around.” The man says.  
He turns. Alex cannot believe her eyes.  
“Daniel?”  
He looks at her.  
“How do you know my name?” the French accent still thick in his voice.  
She takes of the glasses.  
“You don’t recognize me?”  
“Should I?”  
“She’s a journalist from America.” Says the one in black.  
“I thought you died in Raccoon city.” She says.  
There a flash of recognition on his face.  
“Who are you?”  
“It’s me.” She says.  
He is looking at her now. Intensely.  
“You look like… but non you can’t be… it is impossible.”  
“It’s me.” She repeats.  
“If you really are Dr. Wesker prove it.”  
“Alright. Ask me anything you want.”  
He asks her about the protocol she had him follow. It’s easy, not that she could forget. It was her own creation after all. He is still in disbelief. She can tell.  
“But how are you so young?” he asks.  
“I should ask you the same Daniel.” She says.  
He should be an old man but he looks like he is in his early forties. But he was already in his mid-twenties when they met. She was nineteen back then.  
“Alright. So maybe you are Dr. Wesker.” He sighs.  
Daniel motions for his goons to leave.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I need your help. “ She says, doing the best pleading voice she can. “Ever since Umbrella went under it’s been difficult for me. I’ve perfected my research but I don’t know who to trust. “  
He seems to be listening to her.  
“The T-phobos virus, you want to sell it?”  
“Oh, not just that.” She says.  
She gestures to all of herself.  
“My new work. My masterpiece. The reason I look like this.”  
Now he seems to be interested. But he hasn’t given her an answer. She needs to push him.  
“ I need someone I can trust. I’ve heard Umbrella has been reestablished but I’ve also heard they were fighting bioterror. Tricell is history. Spencer is dead. My private facility has been compromised. I’ve been on the run. I don’t have any connections in this new market. You’ve helped me once, a long time ago.” She takes a step towards him. “Won’t you help me again?”  
“A few of my clients would be interested in what you are offering.” He says finally. “But I need to know I can trust you. If you really are Dr. Wesker.” He gives her a look of suspicion.  
“What do you need?”  
Once long ago, in what might as well have been a previous life, he had wanted her. She hoped he still did. Alex is close to him now.  
“I need some evidence, virus samples, or something. Something I could show them. “  
“Well, I don’t exactly have it on me. But I can get sent it to you once I’m back in America.” She says.  
He pauses. Looks at her. She can’t read his expression.  
“There is one other thing..” there is hesitation his voice. “ I might be able to get you work on something big.”  
Alex claps her hands.  
“That would be wonderful.”  
“But first of… I will need to check with my client to see if they are interested in taking you.”  
“Thank you.” She sounds genuinely grateful.  
Yes, thank you Daniel for being so naïve. She thinks. Lead me straight to them. Whoever you are working for.  
“But how did you find this place?” He wonders.  
“I did a little digging. Never expected to find you here.”  
“So you a journaliste now?”  
“It’s just a cover. “ She says, assures.  
He seems to believe her. She gives him her phone number. He will let her know how it went. Escorts her back in his car. She tells him her hotel address. Goes back into her room. Looks around to make sure the room isn’t wire tapped. Text’s 1. “Can you talk right now?”. Seconds later the black mobile rings.  
“Hello.”  
“Yes. I have news. You’ll never believe who I’ve found!”  
“Fabron.” She says almost happy.  
“I know. I can’t believe it too. I’ve convinced him that I’m looking to sell and he will talk to some of his clients for me. So there definably is a bioweapon trade ring here. And if my little plan works we’ll have them in the bag. “  
“Yes. I know. I miss you too. I’ll see you once I’m back?”  
“Alright then.”  
Days pass. At the end of the week Daniel contacts her. The person he mentioned want’s her in on the project but they also want to see proof of her work. She uses the excuse of needing to go back to America for it. She doesn’t want to lose Daniel and all his connections before she has a chance to get some names. Prepares to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

She has some time to get ready. She should still in Europe till next week. A plan to cover her absence is already forming in her head. Her flight had just landed an hour ago. Keeps her regular phone off. Starts looking up the data she might need. But if they ask for an actual sample it will be tough. She can think of a few things she can do to get out of it. Things she would rather not do. Wishes Daniel had been more specific about the client. About who they were.   
Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock. It’s not coming from the front door but rather from the balcony. Her lights are out. Nothing to give away that she is home, only the screen of her laptop but it can’t be seen from the outside. She lives on the 28th floor. Alex gets up. There is a figure standing on her balcony. He is tall. Long black coat. Dark glasses. Black hair slicked back. She opens the door. Still getting used to the look.   
“How did you know I was back?” she asks.   
“A little bird told me.” He leans down kisses her.   
It feels like forever since she saw him last. She closes the door, pulls the curtains shut. Just in case.   
“So, Fabron is still alive.” He says, looking over the data she’s been backing up.   
“I was just as surprised.” She admits.   
“Are you sure it was a good idea to reveal yourself like that?”   
“It was the best option at the time. “ She says” and once I meet this client he has promised to introduce me to, we’ll have more info. “   
He looks at her sternly.   
“I will have it. You can leave it to me. I can get him to talk. And I can convince whoever he is working for.”   
“I know.” He says.” But somehow this doesn’t sit right with me.”   
“You don’t have to worry. I can take care of myself.” She says.   
“Oh, I don’t doubt that. But extra caution won’t hurt. “   
She sighs.   
“Alright then. What did you have in mind?”   
“We can go once you’re done.” He motions to the computer.   
“I need to leave in 24 hours. Back to Europe.”   
“Not much time.” He says.   
“There never is. “ She gives another frustrated sigh.   
There is always something. Something in the way.   
She finishes gathering the data, alters it a little bit, enough to look convincing. He goes back to the balcony. She follows. He picks her up in his arms. She holds on to his neck. Then he jumps up. She can see the city lights from up high. Then they begin to fall, on to the building below. Her heart leaps at the sensation of falling. He runs and the wind whistles in her ears. Jumps from one building to another. She catches a glimpse of the cars in the street beneath them. It’s almost like flying for short periods of time. When he jumps again then falls. Lands on a roof. They are on the other side of town now.   
The area is much more rundown. He looks around, then drops into the alley. Put’s her down. She tries to get her balance back after the crazy ride at breakneck speed. They enter the building. Take the stairs to the top floor. The place looks empty. He opens a door to an empty room. The number on the door is 303. There is panel in the wall. But one must know where it is to find it. A hidden door opens. They enter the room.   
She looks around. The furniture is old. Old carpet. Old leather armchairs. Old television. Crates and safe boxes. Door to the next room. He goes in. Prepares. It’s one of the Safe spots the Organization has. She hasn’t been to this one yet. He call her. She enters. There are tools on the cabinets. Everything is set for the procedure.   
“What did you have in mind exactly?” she wonders  
He holds up a vial with a tiny microchip inside. She sighs. Begins to strip. Removing her jacket and shirt. Part of her thinks it’s not necessary. She lays down in the exam chair under the lamp. He makes a small incision under her navel. Inserts the chip. She can feel her skin and tissue are starting to stich back together. She rubs the spot with her hand. No trace left in moments.   
“Does it work?” she asks.   
He holds up a device. The screen shows a bright dot.   
“Once you get there let me know.” He says.   
“Of course.”   
This was not what she hoped for. After so long spent apart the last thing she wanted was spent the night discussing business.   
“Keep in contact. After you meet the client. I want regular updates.”   
“Yes, sir.” She says sarcastically.   
He smiles a little. She still hasn’t put her clothes back on.   
“Get dressed.” He says.   
Her expression falls. She pulls her shirt back on. Puts on the jacket. A look of annoyance on her face. He picks her up. Takes her back to her place. She wants to shut the door but he lingers. Takes a step inside. Pulls her into a kiss.   
“I missed you” he says  
“I can tell” she smiles.   
Feels him against her. Kisses him again. Their work keeps them apart for most of the time. She takes his hand and leads him over to her bedroom. 

24 hours later she is back in Bucharest. This time she makes sure to get the supplies. One can’t be too careful. She doesn’t trust Daniel, he doesn’t seem to completely trust her either. Makes sure she looks official. Wears the dark coat. He arrives at the agreed hour. She didn’t book a hotel, he said she won’t need to.   
“Where are we going?” She asks once they leave the city.   
“You will see once we get there.” He says. “You might want to get comfortable, this will be a long journey.”   
Alex stares out the window at the passing scenery. The jeep does look like it has seen better days. The amount of dirt and dust on it makes her question just where they are going. So far the road was asphalt, nothing that could do this to a car.   
They stop at a gas station. She gets out. Goes to the toilet. Takes out the black phone, texts 1. “I’m there. We are on the way. Might take long.”   
She overhears Daniel speaking in what sounds like the Romanian language to the man at the counter. She doesn’t understand a word of it and it unsettles her. He seems to notice her, smiles.   
“Ready to get back on the road?”   
She sighs.   
“Yes, but for how long?”   
“A few days. Hard to tell, depends on the weather.” He says.   
A few days, in the car. She feels regret creeping in. Reminds herself it’s for the mission. Wonders where they are going. Assumes this the only way to reach it. Notices Daniel put a couple bags in the trunk of the car. The radio plays something in Romanian.   
They make a turns into some smaller road. It’s not as well kept. She notices old graveyards. Decrepit wooden houses. Tall old trees as they drive by. Fields. More old houses. It’s getting dark. A perfect setting for a horror film. To her surprise Daniel has been quiet most of the time. He used to talk nonstop when she worked with him. They have been driving for at least six hours, perhaps more. It’s nighttime now. 12:31.   
“Aren’t you tired?” she asks, tries to sound concerned.   
“Non. I prefer driving at night.” He says.” You can go ahead and sleep while the road is still good.”   
If the bumpy old road was good, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what bad meant. Nothing but pitch blackness outside the window. They are moving very slowly. She wonders why he slowed down. He wasn’t stopping, but an hour ago the speed dropped. She looks at him, questioning.   
“You can’t see right now, but this forest is dangerous. Lots of animals. Never know when one might jump out” The way he says it sounds like he is trying to imply that something will jump out.   
Alex tries to sleep but she can’t relax. She isn’t scared, but something unsettles her. She can’t check in with 1. Wonders if the phone will even have signal here. Finally they stop for a break. Not because they want to. Something is blocking the road. There is a dead animal, a large one, a deer or moose, hard to tell. The head has been smashed in. it’s a little decayed but not eaten by anything. It looks like it’s been out here sometime. .  
“It’s nature. These things happen.” Daniel says.   
He gets rope from the car, ties it around the legs. He is pretty strong to be able to drag the thing of the road. But Alex doesn’t really care. She walks around the car, out of sight. There is a weak signal, hopes that it will send. “Still on route. Might take days.”   
She is about to get back into the car when she notices something hanging on the tree branches. Crosses. There is a small statue inside a case of glass case. It’s one of Mary. Dead flowers on the ground, crosses, trinkets.   
“People pray for safety. For safe passage.” Daniel says. Standing behind her. “ it is said that long ago there was a battle in these woods and that those who died in it, still wander around.”   
Alex laughs.   
“Superstition. Don’t tell me you believe something like this?”   
He smiles mysteriously.   
“You will find that in this place there is more to stories and superstition than one might think.”   
She wonder what he means but doesn’t ask. If he is trying to scare her, and she wants to laugh at the thought, it will take more than ghost stories. She is the one who once upon a time dedicated her life to researching fear.   
Alex does sleep, for a few short hours. Back stiff from the long ride. The sun is rising over fields, it’s early morning. She can see mountains in the distance.   
“Morning.” He says not looking away from the road.   
She realizes he had been driving without sleep for over 24 hours. Her doubts about his appearance being younger than it should be, combined with this added to her suspicions- he something is more than human.   
The road goes up into the mountains. There is already snow on the ground.   
“Do you know these mountains?” he asks.   
“The Carpathians.”   
“Are you familiar with the legend of Dracula?”   
“I’ve read Bram Stoker.” She says, wonders why he brought it up. “Don’t tell me you believe in vampires, Daniel.”   
He laughs.  
“Oh, I assure you they are quite real” He says.   
She doubts it.   
The mountain road twists, turns. Goes down into another forest. Daniel speeds up. It almost feels like he drives off the road. The car just darts into the trees and Alex wonders if he wants to kill them both. But then the crash never comes. They are indeed on some kind of road. One that is almost invisible under the snow. Yet he seems to know it well, drive on it without seeing it. The trees part, give way to rock. Then more trees. But among the trees there is something. Houses. Old, like from another century. They drive into the village. It looks abandoned. But a dog barks. Somebody lives here. He doesn’t stop. Keeps going. Tires digging into the snow and dirt beneath. She notices crosses on the doors of houses. Braids of garlic around windows. People wear black and hide their faces. They avoid the car, move out of the way and hide.   
They leave the village. The gate is old, metal, crosses and icons of saints decorate it. The forest comes to an end. A tall dark, gothic castle looms over the clearing. A stone bridge leading to it. Daniel stops. Gets out. The ground is covered with snow. It’s cold. She didn’t prepare for it. He opens the door for her.   
“Come. She is waiting.” He says.   
The castle is incredible from the outside. She has never seen it in brochures. A remote and hidden place. The inside is stone. Footsteps echo in the hall. Torches light the walls and large chandeliers with candles. But she can see cables along the ceiling. Something here is using power. A grand staircase at the end of the hall. Pillars and paintings and red carpets. The walls are not bare stone, white like marble.   
A figure emerges from the arch at the top of the stairs. The woman is tall, pale skin. Dark hair. A Victorian style dress, black and red. The corset pushing up her full breasts. She is beautiful to an almost unworldly level. Her eyes are a shade of crimson. Behind her walk four others. A blonde, a redhead, a brunet and another dark haired woman.   
“Allow me to introduce the countess Carmilla. “ Daniel says, bows and makes a gesture.   
Alex stares in wonder. She can feel it, this woman is not human. In an instant- a flash she is gone from her spot on the stairs and she is in front of Alex. She lifts her up by the chin, with one hand. Alex doesn’t struggle, not yet. The woman seems to inspect her. Leans in closer, sniffs her and recoils. Lowers her down. Alex rubs her jaw.   
“You are Alex Wesker?” The woman questions.   
“Yes. “ She says.   
“Leave us.” She say to Daniel.   
He seems to retreat into the shadows. She follows Carmilla up the stairs. The four women surround her. All wearing similar Victorian dresses. All beautiful and pale, full breasts and slim figures. The blonde one is dressed in white, a white veil over her hair almost like a bride. Others have veils too. Black and grey ones. They walk without sound, despite the dresses they are wearing. Alex hears the heels of her boots clack against the dark marble floor. It’s cold. The hall is decorated like the palace of Versailles. Beautiful. Elegant. The light is dim. Chandeliers lit by candles. A dark, gloomy, gothic Versailles. They walk past a mirror that takes up the entire wall. But the only person Alex sees is herself. They women around her smirk. But Alex isn’t afraid. They soon notice it and look displeased. Carmilla walks in front.   
The wall when a candle stand on the wall is turned. The stairs lead into what looks like a dungeon. The walls are bare stone, no decoration. Wires run across them. There is electric lighting there.   
“You have your work with you?” She questions.   
The room is full of technology.   
“Yes. “ Alex says, opens the suit case.   
“Good. You will not need it.” She says.   
Alex is confused.   
“I can already smell it. That foul stench in your blood.” She says.   
“What do you want from me?” she asks puzzled.   
“You will help me with my work” Carmilla says.   
“Alright but first I need to see it. Know how it works. “She says.   
All of them burst into laughter as if she had said something funny. Alex looks around confused.   
“What’s wrongs?”   
“You heard her girls” Carmilla says,” She wants a demonstration.”   
They hiss like serpents, vanish like smoke.   
“Impressive.” Alex says, arms crossed on her chest.   
“Come.” She calls her. “ I will show the results of my work.” 

She stands in a room, before her a pool of blood. She sees Carmilla strip out of her clothes, her skin looks smooth like marble. Large perfect breasts, round hips. Alex has to admit she is a little attracted to her. The four return. One holding a blade. The other two carry what seems to be young woman. Stripped naked, a bag over her head. She has a feeling where this is going. But if she interfered now they would probably kill her. So she watches. Carmilla takes the knife and stabs the red-haired woman holding the girl. She falls, grips her wound, and then laughs. The knife seems to be moving out of the wound as if some invisible force was pushing it. The rip in the dress, Carmilla grips it, tears leaves her exposed. But Alex can see the wound close on its own.   
“Enhanced healing abilities, that’s hardly new.” She says.   
Carmilla turns to her, looks intensely. Alex holds her stare, doesn’t look away. The woman smiles.   
“How old do you think I am?” She asks.   
Alex gives it some thought. She looks young, maybe in her thirties. But she isn’t human.   
“Sixty?” She makes a guess.   
Carmilla laughs. It is a cruel sound. Her hair begin to change to white, Alex notices something leaking from her body and it looks like blood. Her skin becomes wrinkled, brown spots hair fall out, eye glazed over and white, back hunched. She falls backwards into the pool of blood. Alex moves closer, the strange liquid seems to have drained into the ground. The pool bubbles and she emerges looking even younger than she did before, somewhere in her mid-twenties. Blood covers her body. The four women gather around her, fall on their knees, mouths open, licking the red off her body. The girl tries to crawl away, but Daniel catches her by the arm. He grins observing the spectacle before him. Alex has to admit that it is at least a little bit erotic.   
Carmilla motions for Daniel to bring the girl closer. Removes the bag from her head, holds her, while the others are still slurping the blood from her body. The girl had blond hair and looks like a teen. She is frightened. Eyes wide. Carmilla holds a finger to her lips. Her eyes move to Alex.   
“I have walked this world for over a hundred years. “ She says. “Do you know how?”   
“You’re a vampire.” Ale says.   
She grins, shows of her fangs, turns back to the girl and bites down on her neck. The woman all hiss and laugh and lick their lips, like dogs begging for scraps. Daniel sits in the corner, hand between his legs, and eyes on them.   
Alex thinks about the photos she saw. This still explains nothing. She waits patiently. Carmilla drops the girl on the ground. She gasps, still alive. The four tear themselves away from her and look at the girl then back at her.   
“You may eat.”   
Then they descend on the poor girl teeth and claws, nothing but wild beasts. Camila floats not touching the ground. She points for Alex to come closer, undisturbed by her nudity, shameless.   
“Come. I will show you how I have accomplished this.”   
Now Alex is truly intrigued. By the time they walk down the hallway one of the woman seems to appear out thin air. She holds a robe, bows her head. Carmilla reaches out her arms, allows her to put it on. The raven haired woman still has blood around her lips, dripping down to her chest. The breast do not move in her corset, no breath. She looks at Carmilla, no rhythmic movement of the diaphragm or chest, indeed she is not breathing. Now covered by the crimson silk robe that flows behind her like a pool of blood she moves on.   
There is another dungeon. She can hear snarling from behind the door. It opens without being touched. Alex pulls her coat tighter around herself. It’s cold. But nobody else seems to be bothered by it. There are torture devices. Alex is once more unimpressed. All of this too familiar, too predictable.   
Chained to wall is a creature that looks like a cross between a human and a wolf. And IV inserted into it’s arm. It is clearly breathing- sedated.   
“What is it?” Alex says inspecting it. “ I’ve never seen a mutation like this.”   
Carmilla smiles.   
“This is but one of many. You have seen the village yes?”   
“We drove past it yes.”   
“There used to much more.” She says. “ But they have been driven out. Hard to find in the deep woods.”   
“There are more of them?”   
“There used to be a clan that held the power to transform into wolves once the moon turned full.”   
“You mean werewolves?”   
“Call them what you will. The blood of the clan is still alive today. “   
“So how does it relate to you?” Alex wonders.   
“The unique thing about is that it only lives in men.”   
Alex looks at the beats chained to the wall. It is indeed male, the fur doesn’t cover it completely. But Carmilla and her woman were all vampires – a different type of breed.   
“So it turns men into werewolves and women in to vampires?” Alex questions.   
“This one is the original. “ Carmilla says. “But we were able to extract and create something from its blood. A new type, one that feeds on blood.”   
“Feeds. It’s not a virus.” Alex realizes.   
Carmilla grins, red lips exposing her fangs. Takes her to a microscope. Cuts her own finger with her nail that is suddenly long and sharp. Drop of blood on the glass. Alex bands down to look. Sees it. Like an ant so small mowing s=inside the drop f blood. One-two, ten, a dozen.   
“It’s a parasite. Like the Las Plagas” Alex says.   
“No. this one much more ancient.” Carmilla says.   
“You want to weaponize it?” She questions.   
Carmilla shakes her head.   
“No. I want to make more of them.” She points to the wolf creature.” Breed them, make them subservient to me. “   
“And then?”   
The woman laughs.   
“The world will bow down to me. I will make it my empire. “   
Alex smiles, but behind her smiles she is already dreaming of seeing her fall to her knees. 

Her bedroom in the castle is cold, but at least there is a fire place. She is told to come to the laboratory at night. Carmilla and the four seem to have vanished somewhere. But she still needs to watch out for Daniel. She has a feeling of who is hiding behind the name Carmilla. Of course she still needs proof. As she paces the castle trying to get reception, to report back. But she can’t get any. She goes into a room. Opens random doors, inspects. Senses around for anyone watching. The way they move without sound is unsettling. But she is certain that there is no one.   
She finds it soon enough. The logo of Umbrella carved into one of the tiles in the library. Several crests that surround it. She knew it. Takes a picture with her phone. Makes a mental note to send it when she can. The old families. Spencer. Marcus. Ashford, they were but a few. They had been the founders of Umbrella but there were many others involved, benefactors, sponsors, those who lead branches of Umbrella in different parts of the world. The remnants of the nightmare that took her life away from her. How she will enjoy seeing it burn to ash.


End file.
